destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Whitmore
'Sebastian Whitmore '''is Tamora Mitchell's former charge and romantic interest. He is a powerful and extremely wealthy man, who was tasked with protecting The Book of The Angels after his father passed away. He fought to protect the Books his entire life and died while protecting them. His "will" was read in [[Lost Girls|''Lost Girls]]. However, it was later revealed in the same episode that he was brought back from the dead by the Elders, and given a second chance at life as a Whitelighter. His will that was read was merely instructions on how to proceed with things until he would be able to return. He also granted Prue Halliwell with the task of protecting and reading the Book of the Angels and told Tamora that the Destined Ones would need them in order to defeat whatever is coming. He is a member of the Whitmore-Cooper family. Early History National Museum When he was younger his father used to bring him to the National Museum and him the artwork and exhibits. Learning of Magic Sometime in his youth, Jeremiah, Sebastian's father, told him about their families connections to the Magical World. He told him about the set of books that their family as meant to protect, and that someday when he has kids of his own, his will pass them onto his children to protect. Jeremiah also told him about demons, and that they would come for the books and to be ready when that happened. Sebastian also somehow learned of the Halliwell Family, as he recognized the name when he met Wyatt and Chris. Protecting Melissa Sebastian's father was close friends with the Elliot Cooper, who had a daughter named Melissa. Unfortunately, Eliot was attacked by a demon who wanted an Ancient Medallion that the Cooper family was tasked with protecting. Due to him dying prematurely, he wasn't able to explain the Medallion or anything to Melissa prior to giving it to her. Jeremiah was originally going to tell Melissa about the Medallion and magic after she grew up, but she was sent away to live with her Aunt and he then lost contact with her. In a flurry of panic, Jeremiah, unsure if the demons would come after him next and unsure if Melissa would ever learn the knowledge, made Sebastion promise to find Melissa and protect her if he failed to do so himself. Jeremiah died afterward, and Sebastian has been trying to find Melissa ever since. Throughout Destined In ''My Inner Whitelighter'', he is seen for the first time talking to Tamora Mitchell about his art gallery. He tells her that she is the one that will be helping him, as he has been negotiating with her boss to make sure that his father's art exhibit is shown to the world. Back at his mansion, he is showing Tamora his family's art and history collection, and they are vibing. Anthony Torino then appears and the three have dinner together. Tamora then says that she has to go, in which Sebastian expresses his displeasure with. After seeing Tamora out, he returns to his friend. They talk for a bit before Anthony brings up The Book of The Angels, and requests to see them. Sebastian reluctantly shows him the books, and Anthony then knocks him out and attempts to steal the books. However, when he opens The Spells of the Angels, all the pages are blank - it is a fake. Tamora, who forgot her phone, walks in on the scene. The two fight before Tamora vanquishes Anthony and then wakes up, Sebastian. She tells him that Anthony was trying to steal from him, but ran off as soon as she got there. Sebastian expresses his gratitude, and she states that she is his, "Guardian Angel". They then exchange a look that can only be read as a look of them falling for each other. Later on, after Tamora leaves, Sebastian goes to the basement of his house and turns on a blue light. In the center of his basement, in a glass container, is the real Book of the Angels. He then states that his father was right, that people had already started coming for the books, and that he would find his friends daughter and protect her. In What Hurts the Most, Tamora's grief over Sebastian's death takes center stage during Lost Girls, as well as the aftermath of his death. It is also revealed that Sebastian was brought back to life as a Whitelighter by the Elders. In Darkness is Here, Prue mentions that Sebastian's charges are on the other side of the world, and that is the Elders way of keeping him and Tam apart. The latter haven't seen each other in weeks. Personality Sebastian is an extremely intelligent, sophisticated, and well-spoken individual. Despite having money and a stunning art collection, he is not conceited or riotous. Instead, he wants to help people and donate his art and money to those who may enjoy it more than himself. In that sense, he is kind, caring, and gentle-hearted. He is also known to be very honorable - when he makes a promise he keeps it, no matter what. Sebastian is also a romantic. Notes and Trivia * He is Tamora's first charge. * He loves art and the arts and wanted his father's exhibit to be put in the museum. * He is extremely wealthy and powerful. * He used to live in Europe but moved back home sometime around the time of his father's death; before or after is unknown. He now lives in his mansion in San Francisco. * Collecting art runs seemingly runs in the Whitmore line, as his ancestors collected pieces of art throughout the years. Sebastian knows the history behind every piece of art in his family's collection. * He was unknowingly friends with a demon, Anthony Torino, who wanted to steal a collection of books from him. * He knew about demons and the Halliwell Family's secret before anyone told him. This was later revealed to be because of his families tie to the magical world. * Sebastian died in ''What Hurts the Most'' but was reborn as a Whitelighter. * His charges are primarily on the other side of the world; Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Whitelighters Category:Charges